Big Time Hollywood Arts
by Heamic08
Summary: Big Time Rush comes to Hollywood Arts so they can give pointers to the victorious gang. What happens when Kendall falls in love with Tori? Drama will ensue. SORRY IF THIS IS OOC! First BTR and Victorious crossover! R&R!
1. TRAILER

**BIG TIME HOLLYWOOD ARTS!**

**A Big Time Rush and Victorious crossover fanfiction**

**Trailer**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! How is everyone? If my grandma reads this, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDMA! Anyway, I decided to put this up, even though I've been pretty sick… Anyway, hope everyone had a great 4****th**** of July and everyone have a great 4****th**** of July weekend!**

**This trailer is dedicated to my awesome friend (in life and on here) ACharnote1998. Your awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious =(**

_**Everyone, almost always meets a star in their life**_

**SIKOWITZ: Instead of me teaching, **_**(laughs) **_**I would like for a special band to give you pointers on singing. Introducing… BIG TIME RUSH!**

_**Usually, there is **__**always **__**romance between people**_

**KENDALL: Your really pretty Miss Tori Vega **_**(smiles cute smile)**_

**TORI: Your even… cuter Mr. Kendall Knight. **_**(smiles and puts pointer finger on chest in a flirty way)**_

_**Most of the time, things aren't always as easy as you think.**_

**KENDALL: Jo! Your back? **_**(smiles)**_**  
**

**JO: **_**(smiles) **_**Yea, I am.**

**TORI: Wait, I thought we were going out?**

**KENDALL: **_**(smile drops and looks between Jo and Tori)**_

**VICTORIA JUSTICE AS TORI VEGA**

_**(Shows Tori singing "Make it in America")**_

**KENDALL SCHMIDT AS KENDALL KNIGHT**

_**(Shows Kendall lying on the couch watching TV)**_

**JAMES MASLOW AS JAMES DIAMOND**

_**(Shows James singing "Elevate")**_

_**LOGAN HENDERSON AS LOGAN MITCHELL**_

_**(Shows Logan hugging Camille)**_

**CARLOS PENA JR AS CARLOS GARCIA**

_**(Shows Carlos hugging his helmet)**_

**CIARA BRAVO AS KATIE KNIGHT**

_**(Shows Katie hugging Kendall)**_

**STEPHEN KRAMER GLICKMAN AS GUSTAVO ROCQUE**

_**(Shows Gustavo yelling at Big Time Rush)**_

**AVAN JOGIA AS BECK OLIVER**

_**(Shows Beck leaning against his locker, smiling)**_

**ELIZABETH GILLIES AS JADE WEST**

_**(Shows Jade throwing her coffee away madly and storming off)**_

**ARIANA GRANDE AS CAT VALENTINE**

_**(Shows Cat jumping up and down while smiling)**_

**MATT BENNETT AS ROBBIE SHAPIRO **

_**(Shows Robbie with gum on his nose)**_

**LEON THOMAS III AS ANDRE HARRIS**

_**(Shows Andre playing the piano) **_

**DANIELLA MONET AS TRINA VEGA**

_**(Shows Trina following Gustavo around)**_

**KATELYN TARVER AS JO**

_**(Shows Jo walking away with tears in her eyes)**_

**AN: Ok, so how was it? Sorry if it's too OOC. Anyway, let me know if you want a character added! Love you all!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	2. Meeting Big Time Rush!

**Big Time Hollywood Arts**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Here is chapter 1 of Big Time Hollywood Arts! Enjoy! It will be very short (the first chapter will be)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR or Victorious =( Or R5, Barney, and Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS**

Tori Vega walked into Sikowitz classroom with her friend, Cat Valentine and Andre Harris.

"Ok, so my grandma last night, went crazy when she saw herself in the mirror again!" Andre told Tori and Cat.

"One time, my brother hit the mirror. It broke." Cat said, while touching her red hair.

"That's cool Cat, I guess?" Tori tried to compliment, but that didn't seem to work.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat shouted, and ran to her seat.

"OK CLASS! Today, instead of me droning on and on about who knows what, dear gondy I'm already boring myself. Anyway, I have a special band here today to teach you about singing. Any guesses?" Sikowitz asked. Cat raised her hand.

"Yes, Cat?" Sikowitz picked her.

"Barney?" She asked. Everyone turned to her with weird looks on their faces. She giggled. "Barney is so cute."

"I hate you." Jade told her.

"Ok, any other guesses?" Sikowitz asked. Tori raised her hand. "Tori?"

"R5? They're a boy band, and they're cute." Tori said. A lot of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Nope! Any other guesses?" Sikowitz asked. Robbie raised his hand. "Yes, Robbie?"

"Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Robbie Guessed.

"No. Here they are, BIG TIME RUSH!" Sikowitz yelled, and out came Big Time Rush. Everyone started screaming. Trina came running into the room, with Big Time Rush posters in her hands.

"I heard you guys were here. Can I have your autograph?" Trina asked, while jumping up and down.

"NOPE! You're not in this class, so LEAVE!" Sikowitz shouted. Trina was going to argue, but Sikowitz threw a coconut at her, and she ran away. "Now then, tell us, what are your names?" Sikowitz asked then, while sitting on a bucket. They gave him an odd look, but went on with introducing themselves.

"I'm James, the cute one." James said, while flashing the girls a smile.

"I'm Logan, the smart one." Logan said, while taking a pocket dictionary out of his pocket.

"I'm Carlos, the hyper one!" Carlos said, while jumping up and down tons of times.

"I'm Kendall, the leader, I guess." Kendall said, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, well, thank you for introducing yourselves. Are my students allowed to ask you guys a couple of questions?" Sikowitz asked them.

"Sure! And, we are going to be here for 2 weeks. We're going to go to this school for a little bit." Logan told them. Tori smiled, and looked up at them. James was the player, Logan was the book smart, Carlos was the humorous, and Kendall was the sweet one. 'Gotta remember that.' Tori told herself.

"Ok, well, who would like to ask the first question?" Sikowitz asked. Jade raised her hand. "Jade?"

"Do you like horror movies and killing movies?" Jade asked, while smirking.

"Yea, they're the best!" James said.

"No! They're scary! I would rather watch a funny movie." Carlos said.

"I would rather watch something less graphic and more learnable, like Animal Planet." Logan said.

"I like them. I don't really care what to watch. I like anything." Kendall said.

"Ok, Tori?" Sikwotiz said.

"What's your type in a girl?" Tori asked, while glancing at Kendall.

"My type, is pretty, hot, and… pretty!" James said.

"Mine would be funny, and cute, and sweet!" Carlos said.

"Mine would have to be, smart, relaxed, and sweet." Logan said.

"My type… Hmm… Sweet, relaxed, has a sense of humor, stuff like that." Kendall said.

"Ok, Cat?" Sikowitz said.

"Do you like rainbows?" Cat asked.

"I don't know. Seems a little girly to me." James answered.

"Yea! I love rainbows!" Carlos said, while jumping up and down.

"Well, if it's science related. Did you know that rainbows only come out after it rains really hard?" Logan said, and started blabbering on and on.

"I guess I do?" Kendall asked.

"Ok, Robbie?" Sikowitz asked Robbie.

"How do you guys hook girls?" Robbie asked.

"I hook them by the hair and 'The Face'." James told him, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"By being fun!" Carlos said, and ran around.

"I don't really know… I'll do an experiment on that later." Logan said, and made a note to himself.

"I guess by just being honest." Kendall said.

"That doesn't work for you." James said. Kendall gave him a glare. "Just stating the obvious." Kendall rolled his eyes and looked back at Sikowitz.

"Ok, well, they'll be here tomorrow, so have a good day!" Sikowitz said, and jumped out the window. Tori walked up to Kendall.

"Hey, I'm Tori Vega. I absolutely **LOVE **your music!" Tori complimented. Kendall smiled at her.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you're a fan, right?" He asked. She chuckled and nodded her head.

"A total Rusher." She said. He chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! Want to eat lunch together today?" Kendall asked her. Tori nodded her head yes, at a lost for words.

"Great. See ya then!" Kendall said, and kissed her on the cheek then left. Tori just kept her hand on her cheek.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! I'm tired. Anyway, R&R! **

**Sorry if it's too OOC!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	3. SHORT CHAPTER! BUT STILL A CHAPPIE!

**Big Time Hollywood Arts**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! I'm so sorry about not updating! My brother just broke his leg, school starting, and Volleyball! :P**

**Anyway, hope ya like this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! =( Sadly**

TORI'S POV

"Hey Tori! What are you doing?" Cat asked me, while walking to my locker. I still had my hand on my cheek from where Kendall kissed me.

"Um… Thinking! You?" I asked Cat. She looked at me oddly for a second, then turned away and pulled out her purple giraffe.

"I'm going to meet Carlos for a play date with my giraffe!" She shouted, while jumping up and down. I just nodded my head and rolled my eyes.

"I hope you have a lot of fun, Cat." I told her.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Cat screamed at me, and ran away. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**AN: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! GTG TO BED! I HOPEFULLY WILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW! LOVE U ALL!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
